


The Silver Angels

by zinc_chameleon



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_chameleon/pseuds/zinc_chameleon
Summary: A short treatment for a set of scenes that furthers the character arcs of Gus and the Silver Angel, as well as Bella, the once-egotistic reporter, now forced to fight alongside Angel and Gus in the 'Silver Angels'.  In this scene, Bella convince Bubba Red Neck (Gus' pseudonym for the long-hair New York cop) to allow one officer into the ranks of the 'Silver Angels', armed with a Colt Python .357 Magnum using silver hollow point bullets.  Bubba proves his worth, by supplying the Silver Angels with  officer Norma (the female New York cop) and with the weapons and ammunitions they need.  A description of how Gus and Angel have re-fashioned sterling silver tea services from the Waldorf Hotel into shields and weapons is included.





	

Bella was the first to note the obvious. 

"Look Gus, we're good, but we're not that good. We just lost two pikemen, and barely got out of there."

It hurt Gus' macho pride to admit such a fact, so as always, it was Angel who agreed first. "Yes, Senorita Bella, your quick thinking to block the tunnel using the pikes and shields got us away from the strigoi this time. Putting a pike through the shield handles and using it as a barricade is an old trick, but a good one."

"It's a good thing you're strong enough to drive the rebar pikes into the cement like you did," Bella insisted. 

"We didn't count on so many at once," Gus finally chimed in. "There were over fifty, and we killed twenty-seven of them, but this time, they didn't stop."

"Twenty-eight, actually," Bella said, wiping her long sweaty hair off her forehead, the harsh light accenting her Asiatic cheekbones. "You didn't count my last machete chop."

She turned to face the team leader of the 'Silver Angels', Gus Elizalde. "The simple fact is, for small groups of uncoordinated strigoi, your Spartan fighting approach works. But they're starting to move as a unit--again--and that can mean only one thing."

"The Master is back," Gus agreed. "Okay, Bella. I'm willing to listen to your idea, now that you're a Silver Angel." Gus opened his hands and bowed his head slightly, a Mexican gesture of appreciation for insight.

"We need guns," Bells stated emphatically. 

"Back when I was with Quinlan and the Ancients, I could get any weapon I wanted, and with silver bullets to top it all off," Gus said wistfully. "But now, Bubba Redneck would rather shoot me than the strigoi."

"Bubba Redneck does not yet know what silver can do, not even something like a sterling silver salad fork." Angel observed. "He has no interest in hunting strigoi in the tunnels. He thinks it will be bad for his health." Both Bella and Gus smirked at this witticism.

"The answer is obvious," Gus concluded. "We bring a few strigoi back with us, show Bubba Redneck how we fight, and then convince him to give us one police officer with one gun loaded with silver bullets. Kind of like how the Ancients trained me."

Gus pictured in his mind how the two pikemen--both black and actually blood brothers--had died. The strigoi attack first seemed like a mob, but soon it was clear that for every person in the their team, there were ten strigoi trying to lure them away, not lashing out with their stingers immediately, as they had previously. The pikemen used their silver-tipped rebar spears well, but once separated from the three machete weilders--Gus, Angel, and Bella--they were open to attack. Three strigoi had impaled themselves on each spear, pulling it out of the brothers' hands. The brothers slashed away their silver-plated Bowie knifes quickly enough, and kept their shields, but the remaining six strigoi used a co-ordinated maneuver to defeat them. Instead of striking with their stingers directly at each brother--something that could be warded off with Bowie knife and round shield---the strigoi had struck across the pikemen, strigoi on the right latching their stingers to open right wrist of the opposite brother on the left, draining them almost instantly. Gus could still hear their cries of surprise and terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Bella--the Eurasian woman reporter was far too strong (and statuesque) a character to leave behind after only one episode, so I placed her where Ferraro would have, among the strigoi-search-and-destroy convicts.


End file.
